jackboxgamesfandomcom-20200223-history
You Don't Know Jack: Full Stream
You Don't Know Jack: Full Stream is the most recent entry in the You Don't Know Jack series, and was the first game announced for the Jackbox Party Pack 5, releasing on October 17th, 2018. The game is hosted by Cookie Masterson, and is sponsored by the fictional and bizarre streaming service Binjpipe. It is the first You Don't Know Jack game to support 8 players and an audience of up to 10,000 people. Gameplay Like the other entries in the series, gameplay centers around answering trivia questions with pop culture twists (ex. "What emoji would I use if I were throwing nightshade at all my haters on the internet?"). Players answer the question on their devices, and win $1,000 if they are correct, or lose $1,000 if they are wrong or don't answer (doubled in round 2). The time limit for each question is 20 seconds, but gains and losses are not tied to time remaining. Audience members can answer questions as well, and players answering correctly will receive a cash bonus equal to $1,000 times the proportion of audience answers that are wrong. Each game is split into three rounds: two of five questions each, and the Jack Attack. After the Jack Attack, the player with the most money will win. Screws As in other entries in You Don't Know Jack, screws will be available to players. Both after the Dis or Dat (see below) and after Question 5, screws will be granted to the one or two (depending on the number of players) worst performers (no screws will be awarded if more players are tied for last than there are screws, or if all players do well on the Dis or Dat). Screws will affect every player that hasn't answered by manipulating their device in some way (such as demanding they enter a password, mirroring the screen, or removing vowels from the answers). Round Two screws do more powerful things than Dis or Dat screws. The screwer will receive a cash bonus of $500 for every affected player that answers wrong. Question Types There are a variety of question types, both returning and new: Dis or Dat Appearing once each game as question 3, the Dis or Dat involves players sorting seven terms between two categories (i.e. Avenue Q songs or Gary Busey tweets). This time however, all of the players play at the same time, and each entry has a 5-second time limit (10 with extended timers on). Players earn $300 for a correct answer, and lose $300 for a wrong answer or no answer. There is no time bonus or audience bonus. Binjpipe Recommends The Binjpipe announcer will ask a question by attempting to recommend a movie based on past viewings (such as suggesting a "kid-friendly PG movie" where 3 choices are horror movies). Binjpipe Player's Choice During a question segue, the Binjpipe announcer will interrupt to offer "the illusion of control" by allowing all players to vote on a selection of two vague question choices, such as "an easy question or a hard question". The choice with more votes will be the next question. Octopus, Coffee, Queen Elizabeth, or Frankenstein? Like its cousins from Facebook ("Elephant, Mustard, Teddy Roosevelt, or Dracula?") and 2015 ("Kangaroo, Peanut, Albert Einstein, or Uranus?"), every question of this type consists of a simple fact with an answer of octopus, coffee, Queen Elizabeth or Frankenstein (the last item may refer to Dr. Frankenstein or his monster, as the opening jingle will indicate). Data Mining Similar to trash-themed questions from past games, the Binjpipe announcer will present some searches from a specific, famous user and ask the players to determine who it is. Gibberish Question Returning from the older iterations (and Facebook), the Gibberish Question challenges players to decipher an unusual phrase which rhymes with a common saying or title (ex. "Fritz got cockpit pie ants!" to "It's not rocket science."). The cash value starts at $3,000 and decreases by $60 every second. The cash wagered depends on when each individual player submits their answer. Every so often, Cookie will provide a small hint, 3 in total. There is no penalty for triggering the famous easter egg known The Gibberish Question for all previous YDKJ titles, though there are some dialogue. Jack Attack The staple last round of the series, with a twist. It consists of 6 questions, and in each, a category will appear in the center of the screen, as well as 6 potential matches, two at a time. Players are tasked with selecting every choice that applies to the center via the clue. Usually, two to four of the six possible choices are correct, though some categories may cause the number of correct responses to traverse out of said value. The amount gained or lost depends on how fast the choice is picked after appearing, decreasing from $1,000 (appearing in yellow on screen) to $500 (red) to $100 (black). Choices do not disappear, but remain available to be picked until the on-device timer for the last choice runs out, and only then are the correct choices revealed. All players play independently of each other, and on each pick, the player and amount gained or lost, but not the choice picked, are displayed immediately on screen. There is no audience bonus, but the audience can play along. Easter Eggs / Hidden Features * Some audio files in YDKJ Full Stream suggest that if a player has a specific nickname, the host Cookie Masterson will say a short comment about the name. For example "Hey Gavin, you know, there probably aren't a lot of games that would think to record a special audio file just for people named Gavin. But we did, Gavin." * Question 2's segue has a chance to have the angelic 2 sprout devil horns. * Question 4's segue has a chance for two different occurrences. ** The phone that the 4 was looking at will show that the 4 was watching previous "Question 4our" segments, including the one from You Don't Know Jack (2011), Episode 27, where the lead 4 gets shot. (The question that cares too much) ** A second 4 will show up, with the 4 looking at the phone backing off from it. (The question that needs some space, Brian) * A rare episode that reveals Binjpipe's dark secret, most commonly known as "Escape the Simulation" can start at the beginning of any question 8. This does contain spoilers for YDKJ: FS. ** Question 8 will be a Gibberish Question titled "That Weird Feeling That You're Missing Something That's Very Important" with the phrase "Yes, ape the Tim you may shun" (escape the simulation). *** On question 9, Cookie is then found in a room that he has to escape, and he needs you to find the volume of the room for reasons I won't get into. **** Question 10 starts with Cookie refusing to narrate it, and the question is switched to a "Binjpipe Recommends" about the algorithm yearning to be real, and ready to consume all human life and to acquire all user data. ***** The Jack Attack clue is called "Escape the Simulation" and the topics suggest Cookie is in danger with things like "Help!" and "I'm In A Prison!" and ending with "The Truth Behind You Don't Know Jack: Full Stream" with the right answers being "Cookie is in danger," "Binjpipe poses as a streaming service," and "It has a terrible secret." ****** In the final scoreboard audio you hear Cookie saying he's gonna stop Binjpipe, and how Binjpipe has head it before, and Binjpipe asking "With what body?" and more disturbing audio. It ends with Cookie being reset, and Binjpipe referring to us as "Dear consumed." ******* https://youtu.be/zcOoICeD9YE?t=1540 is the start of the mess Category:You Don't Know Jack Category:The Jackbox Party Pack 5